pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Chelsea Antonio/Quotes
This is a quotes page for Chelsea Antonio. M.U.G.E.N Victory Quotes Generic * "I must leave now, before I lose myself again." Soulcalibur IV Intro * "Who are you?" * "Nobody enjoys losing." * "You wanna fight? Fine with me." * "Run now or don't expect to leave in one piece." * "Don't start a fight you can't win." * "I see, but I cannot lose here." Victory * "Hope only brings disappointment." * "Words of a loser are meaningless." * "The truth of the matter is you are weak." * "Perfect." (Perfect) * "Determination does not equal strength." (Low HP) * "Come to me." (Critical Finish) Taunt * "I don't understand." * "Stupid." (vs. Raphael) Critical Finish * "I won't forgive you." (Unused) * "Pathetic." * "Does it hurt?" (vs. Raphael) Soulcalibur V Intro * "In the moon, I see everything." * "Flee before you destroy yourself." * "The moon is red... red like wine." (vs. Voldo, Ivy, Cervantes, Tira, Pyrrha or Pyrrha Ω) * "Do we have to fight?" (vs. Z.W.E.I.) Victory * "Now you know the meaning of pain." * "I don't care whether you live or die." * "You possess great strength, but nothing else." * "I am empty, but you are emptier still." * "The moon will swallow the sun and it will never rise again." (vs. Raphael) * "Z.W.E.I. Wake up." ''(vs. Z.W.E.I.) Taunt * ''"You're not... worthy." * "Curiosity... killed the cat." ''(vs. Z.W.E.I.) Critical Edge * ''"Time for bed." * "Now sleep forever." Time's Up * "The sands are facing." * "You have a bad habit of going easy." (vs. Z.W.E.I.) Guard Burst * "What's going on?" Tremor * "What the...?" Ring Out * "I failed to see this." * "Why couldn't I stop you?" Soulcalibur VI Character Select * "Pain makes people talk." * "Have you ever felt... despair?" Intro * "If I died... he would be very upset." * "You want a fight? That's fine with me." * "Is that... truly so important to you?" * "I see... But I cannot lose here." * "Raphael... No holding back on me." (vs. Raphael) * "That weapon... A Bird of Passage?" (vs. Tira) * "You disgust me... What are you plotting?" (vs. Azwel) Victory * "For one to gain, another must lose... It's such a cruel world." * "You care for far too many things." * "The words of a loser... are meaningless." * "Hope only brings disappointment." * "I think I deserve a reward... Maybe some hot chocolate?" (vs. Raphael) * "Pursuer or not, this is where you meet your end." (vs. Tira) * "Goodbye... Now don't bother us again." (vs. Azwel) Defeat * "Just you wait!" (vs. Raphael) * "Raphael...!" (vs. Azwel) Appeal * "You look weak." * "Now you know... the meaning of pain." (after K.O.'ed an opponent) * "You're too loud." (vs. Mitsurugi or Siegfried) * "Your back hurt?" (vs. Taki, Sophitia or Ivy) * "Freak." (vs. Voldo) * "Fiend." (vs. Nightmare or Cervantes) * "Pawn." (vs. Astaroth) * "You seem happy." (vs. Raphael) * "Going easy... is a bad habit." (after K.O.'ed Raphael) * "Brawn, no brain." (vs. Zasalamel or Geralt) * "Dog." (vs. Grøh) * "Filth." (vs. Azwel) Critical Edge * "Time for bed." * "Sleep eternally." * "Had enough?" * "I live... so as not to lose." ''(after K.O.'ed an opponent) * ''"Raphael... I told you not to hold back." (after K.O.'ed Raphael) * "I will not be anyone's puppet." (after K.O.'ed Azwel) Time's Up * "If I lose, I'll lose everything." * "Humph. How boring." (vs. Raphael) * "I know that look." (vs. Azwel) Guard Burst * "I've had enough." * "I hate defending." Ring Out * "I give up." * "Ridiculous." Reversal Edge * "Do you enjoy pain?" * "Let's finish this." * "I thought that might happen." (Blocked) * "Not a problem." (Blocked) * "I'm not afraid of pain." (low HP; Blocked) * "I'm not shaken." (low HP; Blocked) * "I don't understand... that hair..." (vs. Maxi) * "I like moments like this." (vs. Raphael) * "I've seen that move." (vs. Raphael) * "It's my turn now." (vs. Raphael) * "Don't talk so loud." (vs. Raphael; Blocked) * "Great job, teacher." (vs. Raphael; Blocked) * "You're looking smug." (vs. Azwel) * "Wipe that smirk off your face." (vs. Azwel; Blocked) * "So predictable." (Dodging) * "I was waiting for that." (Dodging) * "How obvious." (Dodging) Soul Charge * "Unfortunately... It's time to end this." * "These techniques... breathe life into me." (low HP) * "Are you ready... to go for real?" (vs. Raphael) * "Time to make up... an excuse from losing." (vs. Raphael; low HP) * "Curiosity... killed the cat." (vs. Azwel) Decisive Round * "The sword arts are peerless." * "One night... awaits us all." (Final Battle) * "I'm not done just yet." (vs. Raphael) * "Running out of breath?" (vs. Raphel or Tira) * "If you lay a finger on him..." (vs. Azwel) Category:Quotes